tencountfandomcom-20200215-history
Riku Kurose
Riku Kurose (黒瀬陸, Kurose Riku) is one of the main characters in Ten Count. He is a counselor who comes across Tadaomi and suspecting that he has mysophobia, offers to help him cure it with a list of ten tasks. Appearance Kurose is an average and handsome man in his late twenties. He has blue eyes and somewhat messy, black hair. Characteristics Throughout the series, Kurose maintains a stoic expression, though a few facial expressions (such as smiles or anger) are made as the moment calls for it. He is very observant such as when he thought blood seeping through Tadaomi's gloves was probably because his hands are chapped from being washed constantly. He largely keeps his observations to himself and using those as a way to help his clients or analyze those who he encounters daily. Riku does laugh when Tadaomi asks if he done something to him after the second task has been completed. He paces Tadaomi, planning activities with plenty of time in between, and states that haste makes waste. Background Kurose was born into a well-off family with apathetic parents but spent a lot of time as a child by himself. He is shown eating dinner alone and is left some money along with a note left by the housekeeper on the table instructing him to order something to eat or by reheating leftovers. When Kurose was still a boy, he befriended an author named Nishigaki, the latter pretty much confined to his house due to suffering from mysophobia. The two developed a deep friendship, and can even be interpreted as a platonic relationship. The friendship between them was the beginnings of Kurose's deep interest in psychology -- particularly his desire to help those who suffer the loneliness brought about by the mind, with a keen interest in mysophobia because of personally seeing what Nishigaki has gone through. In turn, Nishigaki did everything that he could to manage his mysophobia as well as the psychological scars associated with his mental affliction which included suicidal tendencies. Nishigaki (who used the pen-name Tooyami Yuuichi) always credited Kurose and their friendship as his reasons for survival and hope, stating that he did not want to be pathetic before Kurose and wanted to be someone who would not be ashamed of being liked. However, Kurose became determined to become a psychologist and "cure" others with OCD after reading a book called "Life as a Prisoner" that described the loneliness and suffering in the mind and perspective of a mysophobic person. Moved by the book, Kurose began to understand how much his actions affected people. Throughout the series, Kurose would reminisce and regard the deep friendship that he shared with Nishigaki as a life-changing event for him which made him into the person that he is today. He used to work as a Clinical Psychologist at the Shimada Psychosomatics clinic. Ten Count Story Riku Kurose is cycling before witnessing an accident. At Shinsho General Hospital, he stands nearby to Tadaomi Shirotani who is with his boss Kuramoto discussing his fractured knee. Paying attention to Tadaomi gloved hands writing, Riku considers it looks warm. With them both noticing Riku observing them, he informs Kuramoto that he needs to head to work and is thanked for his help. He remembers witnessing the accident and being the one to tend to Kuramoto as he sat injured. Declining Kuramato's offer to return the favour for his help, Riku bows and leaves. At the elevators he is approached by Tadaomi, and out of the blue asks if he has mysophobia. His well meaning suggestion that Tadaomi sees a doctor instigates anger in him, and Riku remains silent. Cycling near the Shimada psychosomatic clinic, Riku comes across Tadaomi pacing outside and answers that he is a councelor at the clinic. Riku reaches to stop Tadaomi from leaving, assuring him that he will not touch him. He asks him to speak to him outside for a bit and heads to a cafe with Tadaomi. Enquiring about how it began and what caused it, Riku requests Tadaomi write a list of ten things he is reluctant to do. Noticing that number ten has been left blank, regardless from now on he will have Tadaomi practice all the things written there in exposure therapy treatment. Asking if Tadaomi would believe him if he said he has no reason for helping, Riku states he will tell him his reason when he has filled in point ten.Chapter 1 Staring at Tadaomi, he gives his name after realizing he never told him. Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays are his days of and he lives in Suginami, and he suggests Tadaomi take a photo of his business card. Explaining that it would be a hindrance if Tadaomi thought of him as a suspicious person, Riku wants to get him to trust him as much as possible. Not doing it for work, Riku also will not charge Tadaomi and proceeds to ask Tadoami to be his friend. Hearing yes as the answer, Riku suggests they begin today. He provides motivation by slowly heading to pay the bill for Tadaomi to complete the task. Spotting him stood there, Riku stalls for time, before joining Tadaomi outside after he successfully completes point one. Telling him good work, Riku alleviates Tadaomi's concerns that the waitress was looking at him weird. Further that he should not wash and his hands since for the treatment to work Tadaomi has to implement both parts of the set. The two parts are for Tadaomi to act in ways that make him uncomfortable, as well as stop all obsessive compulsive behaviour such as constantly washing his hands. Observing Tadaomi's face, Riku says he will see him next week at the cafe at 2pm.Chapter 2 Reading as he waits at the cafe, he checks the time of 15.25 on his phone. Seeing Tadaomi arrive, he assures him it is fine for the lateness, explaining that when OCD patients are late, most of the time it is due to worry. Hearing Tadaomi, Riku summarizes that he felt bad about sanitizing his planner after the president touched it, and gave into self-hatred. Contemplating the matter, Riku suggests they go to the bookstore today. Even if Tadaomi cannot do the second task, let other people touch his things, he might be able to do the third. Riku confirms that he once encouraged the patients who came to the hospital to clear the list in order, but he is not sure if that is the right answer or not. Walking to the library, he turns as he notices Tadaomi watching him. Arriving, he asks if Tadaomi has a particular genre in mind before agreeing it is a good idea to buy the president a novel to pass the time in hospital then suggests they check the best selling novels. He realizes he is staring at Tadaomi, and puts it down to being a work habit. Having a book thrust at him, he is startled before realizing with Tadaomi that the second task has been passed. Walking back, Riku asks if it is not great that today was a "good condition day". He also suggests that by Tadaomi taking the book to the president then they can say the guilty feeling Tadaomi had is offset, and laughs at Tadaomi asking if he done anything to him. He looks over as Tadaomi says his chest feels weird.Chapter 3 Planning for task four, touching the handrails of a train, Riku arranged to see him the week after next to help Tadaomi pace himself. Meeting him, Riku is dressed having expected Tadaomi to be wearing a suit, and so reserved a restaurant that only those who are wearing suits can enter. A relatively high class restaurant can lessen Tadaomi's stress level. Waiting for the train together, Riku tells him to not be so nervous before asking what kind of work a secretary often does, having never met anyone who is doing such as job. His talking to keep Tadaomi distracted is successful, and they board the train. Riku asks him to take the handle, then notes that Tadaomi almost fell down when the train began moving. Seeing him react to being tapped by another train passenger, Riku crouches down with him as Tadaomi holds his mouth. Suggesting they get off at the next stop, Riku then asks Tadaomi to answer him honestly. Which one is more acceptable to Tadaomi, vomiting on the floor or on Riku's body. He sees Tadomi reach out to hold his arm, and when the doors open, Riku carries him off the train before two startled school girls. He explains to Tadaomi that compared to carrying him on his back, with this way the touching area will be reduced.Chapter 4 Taking him to the hospital where he works, Riku enters to find Tadaomi awake. He told the director what happened and borrowed the bed for Tadaomi to rest in. Saying sorry, Riku explains he had noticed that Tadaomi was not doing so well but because he could tell him that they should cancel their plan today, this happened. Riku also takes responsibility for Tadaomi not being able to sleep since he was nervous about today. Surprised that Tadaomi suggests they go eat right now, Riku says for him to rest before fulfilling Tadaomi's desire to have one of the candies given to kids when they come to the consultation room. Hearing Tadaomi say he was looking forward to today because he thought it would be fine with Riku, and scared he would not be able to eat with someone ever again, Riku moves close to Tadaomi's face. After giving the excuse that he thought there was something on Tadaomi's face, he heads to tell the director that Tadaomi has woken up. Later, he calls to tell that from next week he and Tadaomi should not meet for a while. He should not spend most of his time with him, and Riku states for him to try the ten things he wrote down with other people. He will contact him to see his progress.Chapter 5 By the 9th of September, Riku is at work before he realizes the two to three weeks. Speaking with the director, he did not realize that Tadaomi came to the clinic over a month ago. Replying he did not keep in contact, Riku is not sure what happened to him. With the director commenting on him panicking at the time, he rises to his feet and states he has finished writing the medical case before departing. Waiting at some traffic lights on his bicycle, he checks Tadaomi's contact details in his phone. He is come across by, and joins Kuramoto at a restaurant and asks where his secretary is. During the day he is cycling before he notices Tadaomi, and glowers upon noticing another person with him. He explains he is here since this place is closer to his workplace so he will come here once in a while alone. Returning the question of why Tadaomi is here, Riku takes his hand stating this can be considered as their first, and their last handshake. Even though he did not tell him what the tenth thing was, Riku no longer has any need for it, the Tadaomi now does not need him to worry anymore. The time he spent with him was really enjoyable, then Riku says he will leave fast and says sorry for letting him listen to everything he said before cycling away.Chapter 6 Sighing at work as he remembers the handshake moment, Riku receives a call from an unknown number. He hears it is Takeru, who was at the cafe with Tadaomi and asked if he has contacted him recently. Hearing that Tadaomi's behaviour has changed a week ago, the day of the handshake, Riku is reluctant to call feeling it would not be answered. Although told that Tadaomi put his guard down around Riku, he replies with Tadaomi's words that he could hold someone else's hand and drink from their cup, assuming it is Takeru he was referring to. The call reaches the 6.45 minute mark as he is told that it was not exactly that. Following through, Riku does call then message Tadaomi that he has something he wants to talk to him about. Further, that he will wait for Tadaomi to arrive at the usual cafe this Saturday at 14.00. He is waiting there reading, six hours after the designated time but is confused when Tadaomi arrives soaking wet, demanding to know why he is still waiting here. Riku calmly asks if he is alright, before calling for him as he leaves. Riku stops upon seeing a IC card dropped on the floor.Chapter 7 Images Chapter 4 - Clothes.png|Clothes for a restaurant Chapter 4 - Feeling ill.png|On Tadaomi's level Chapter 4 - Taking Riku's arm.png|His arm taken by Tadaomi Chapter 7 - Butler.png|Colored butler image Relationships Tadaomi Shirotani Speaking to him at a hospital, Riku raises his guess that Tadaomi has mysophobia, but does not react to Tadaomi's anger at the suggestion. He suggests exposure therapy to help with the mysophobia. Taking part in the second task of touching a book, at first he thought Tadaomi's defence would be higher. Kuramoto He helps Kuramoto after an accident, and states it is not necessary for him to give thanks, especially when it was just a broken bone. With that, Riku respectively bows and leaves. Takeru Mikami He assumed Takeru was the person who Tadaomi was able to hold hands with when he first saw him outside a cafe. Called by him, Riku hears that Takeru has observed Tadaomi's happiness when speaking about him. Riku is encouraged to contact Tadaomi and does so on account of his call. Trivia Quotes Counseling He suggests a ten step method, spaced out over time References Navigation